En förlorad dröm
by lealover1
Summary: Pandora Lovegood har ett ganska bra liv. Hon har en familj och för varje år blir allting bättre. Visst har alla förhållande några tider då det är mindre bra men det är något de alltid överkommit. Detta är en blick på hennes liv, både det bra och dåliga. Men när det kommer till kritan är hon riktigt nöjd med det och skulle inte ändra något... tja kanske en sak när hon tänker efter.


AN: Så det här är min senaste fanfic. Jag hoppas att ni alla kommer gilla den och om ni inte gör det, var inte för hårda är ni snälla. Jag har aldrig skrivit på det här sättet förut men jag ville prova det.

Som vanligt äger jag ingen och alla karaktärer tillhör J.K Rowling.

* * *

Allt runt omkring henne är knäpptyst. Dimman omsluter henne och trycker sig in mot henne så det enda hon kan se är insidan av eldstaden. Trots att elden slocknat för länge sen står hon fortfarande kvar, med ansiktet begravt i sina händer. Det känns som om hon är instängd i en säker kupa och det sista hon vill är att kliva ut ur eldstaden och gå mot sin destination. Men trots det har hon inget direkt val, hon är tvungen att möta verkligheten som vanligt. Tröttsamt släpper hon ut en lång suck och sluter sina ögon.

 _Hon rusade runt hörnet i korridoren, armarna fyllda med böcker och pergament medan hennes väska studsade mot hennes höft när hon kände hur hon kolliderade med något. Hon kände hur hon tappade balsen och började falla till marken när någon greppade hennes arm och höll henne stadigt på benen. Dunsarna av hennes tjocka böcker ekade i, vad hon hade trott, den tomma korridoren. Tacksamt vände hon sin blick uppåt för att kunna se vem personen som räddat henne var och till hennes förvåning var det_ ** _han._** _Tonårspojken som hon varje dag såg på rasterna när de försökte ta sig till sin nästa lektion. Med ett litet leende frågade han om det gick bra och med rodnade kinder viftade kvinnan bort hans bekymmer medan hon försäkrade honom om att hon mådde bra, istället bad hon generat om ursäkt för att ha sprungit in i honom. Han betraktade henne kritiskt, som om han kunde se rakt igenom hennes lögn om att hån mådde bra och visste att hennes arm värkte från när han greppat den i farten för att förhindra hennes fall. Men han snokade inte, utan erbjöd bara ytterligare ett leende, hjälpte henne att samla ihop hennes böcker och rusade iväg till sin nästa lektion. Kvinnan stod kvar och stirrade efter honom, såg honom försvinna runt hörnet av korridoren och hon hoppades att hon skulle stöta på honom igen snart. Kanske skulle hon även våga ha ett ordentligt samtal med honom tänkte hon med fortfarande röda kinder från hennes förlägenhet. Med en sista blick efter honom, trots att han försvunnit ur hennes synfält för länge sen, fortsatte kvinnan att springa genom skolans korridorer när skolklockan började ringa._

Kvinnan i eldstaden tillät sig ett litet leende när hon mindes att nästa gång hon hade träffat honom hade varit redan på eftermiddagen samma dag i biblioteket.

 _Den ljuvliga doften av gamla böcker fyllde hennes näsa när hon kom in i biblioteket. Irriterat såg hon på alla elever som blockerade bokhyllorna och önskade att de kunde försvinna. Alla böcker var inom hennes räckvidd och hon knuffade sig otåligt emellan grupper av elever som diskuterade det senaste skvallret i skolan medan hon samlade på sig böckerna hon ville ha. Tillslut hade hon äntligen allt hon behövde och hon navigerade så smidigt hon kunde emellan eleverna och borden tills hon kom fram till ett undanskymt ett i hörnet med två uddar stolar placerade på varsin sida om det. Belåtet slog hon sig ner och började skumma igenom den första av hennes många böcker. Allt som hände runt om henne bleknade bort medan hon förlorade sig i orden, enda tills hon hörde stolen mitt emot skrapa emot golvet när någon drog ut den. Förvånat såg hon upp och möttes av fascinerade blåa ögon och ett vänligt leende. Han bad om lov att få slå sig ner och gladeligen nickade hon, hennes böcker nu glömda. Han frågade henne om allt möjligt och hon glömde alla sina regler om att vara varsam och inte ge ut för mycket information om sig själv. Istället svarade hon ivrigt på alla hans frågor och ställde sina egna. Det var inte förrän tystnaden ekade runt om dem som de insåg hur sent klockan blivit och att de var tvungna att ta sig tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum innan utegångsförbudet började. Med skratt i rösten greppade de varandras händer och sprang genom korridorerna och de stannade inte förrän de var inne i uppehållsrummet. Med ett beklagande leende sade hon hejdå och började gå mot sovsalen, men hon hann inte ta mer än två steg förrän hans hand slöt sig om hennes handled._

 _"Vill du följa med mig till Hogsmeade på lördag?" var frågan som slank ut mellan hans läppar som var uppdragna i ett leende. Kvinnans hjärta började dunka allt snabbare och stumt nickade hon när hans ansikte lös upp av glädje. Med ett sista leende och ett löfte om att vänta på henne i entréhallen på lördag skiljdes de åt och gick åt sina sovsalar._

Tillslut stiger hon bestämt ur eldstaden och hon huttrade ännu mer när skyddet från dess vägar försvann och den kalla luften omslöt henne helt. Hon drar flera snabba andetag, försöker att ignorera kylan som tränger sig igenom huden och ner till benen. Hon borde inte vara här. Hon borde sitta hemma i vardagsrummet, borde vara på jobbet. Överallt var bättre än den här platsen.

 _Hon hoppade skrämt till när han smällde ner glaset på köksbänken och glaset splittrades under kraften från det och spriddes åt alla håll. Utan att ens se på henne vände han sig om och stormade ut ur köket in i hallen._

 _"Vart är du påväg? Tänker du bara sticka Xeno?" skrek hon och hennes röst var hes pågrund av allt skrikande som pågått den senaste halvtimmen. Hon slängde ilsket ifrån sig kökshandduken på en stol och följde efter honom. Han svarade först när han fått på sig sin jacka och allt han gav som svar var ordet "ut" innan han försvann genom dörren och lät den smälla igen bakom honom._

 _Ilsket muttrandes för sig själv återvände hon in i köket och började plocka upp skärvorna ifrån glaset som spritts åt alla håll. Hon undrade hur allting kunde ha gått så snett, vad som ens hade startat bråket. Hon kunde ärligt inte minnas. De hade ätit kvällsmat och hon mindes att hon skrattade åt något som Xeno hade sagt. Det nästa hon visste var att de var osams, bråkade om något som inte ens var viktigt. Hon kunde verkligen inte säga vad det var och bakom hennes ögonlock brände tårarna._

 _Hon väste av smärta när en av glasskärvorna skar igenom skinnet på hennes fingrar och blodet vällde fram droppade ner på glasbitarna som fortfarande fanns framför henne. En aning fascinerat betraktade hon hur dropparna landet på glaset och spred ut sig, som en konstig, störande målning som man egentligen inte vill s men inte kan se bort ifrån. Tillslut lyckades hon slita blicken från det och gick till sinken för att skölja bort blodet innan hon med sitt trollspö och en lågt viskad förtrollning fick såret att läka ihop. Försiktigt röjde hon undan resten av glasbitarna med hjälp av sin magi innan hon satte sig i soffan i vardagsrummet. Väntandes på att Xeno skulle återvända och be om ursäkt. Men inget hände. En timme passerade, klockan slog elva på kvällen… kvart över elva… halv tolv… hennes ögonlock blev bara tyngre och tyngre och hon kände sig otroligt dåsig. Trots det kämpade hon för att hålla sig vaken, väntandes på att konfrontera Xeno, berätta att det är okej att bråka ibland, men inte att storma ut ur deras hus. Inte så här. Hon hörde aldrig klockan slå tolv, eller nyckeln som vreds runt i låset en timme senare. Märkte inte mannen som försiktigt lade en filt över henne så hon skulle slippa frysa. Hur han ångerfullt såg på hennes ansikte som trots sömnen var fullt av stress och oro, hennes tårar intorkade i kinderna sen länge sen. Hon såg inte hur han gick in i deras sovrum eller kröp ner i deras säng. Hon var helt omedveten om att han svor på att be om förlåtelse dagen därpå för att göra henne upprörd över hur han betedde sig._

Varje steg hon tar känns tyngre och tyngre innan hon stannar, går igenom den öppna svarta järngrinden och ser noggrant till att barnet tar sig igenom säkert innan den slår igen bakom henne. Som förväntat är det helt folktomt, men det gör inget. Hon föredrar det egentligen såhär. De kan prata med varandra ostörda, även om han aldrig kan höra henne.

 _Hon greppade blombuketten hårt mellan sina händer, gungade fram och tillbaka på hälarna medan hon hela tiden försökte se igenom springan mellan dörrarna för att se Xeno ståendes längst bak i salen. Det var självklart lönlöst, men hon kunde inte låta bli. Hon ville bara att klockan skulle slå ett så de kunde börja._

 _"Sluta stressa upp dig, allt kommer gå enligt planerna" sade Norbert, hennes pappa, med ett leende mot henne innan han eftertänksamt tillade: "Du är otroligt vacker."_

 _Hon kunde känna hur hon rodnade och var lättad när klockorna ringde klart och tydligt. Det var äntligen dags. Hon greppade sin pappas armbåge och började gå nerför gången. Det krävdes allt hon hade för att inte skutta när hon såg Xeno stå längst bort iklädd sina gula klädnader och ett strålande leende. Bara någon minut senare stod hon vid hans sida och hennes pappa överlämnade henne till honom. Resten av ceremonin flög bara iväg, hon kunde höra prästen prata men all hennes fokus var på Xenos strålande leende. Han såg på henne förväntansfullt och när han väl sade "ja" så fylldes hennes ögon med tårar, tårar av ren lycka._

 _Prästen började prata igen medan brudparet såg in i varandras ögon och det var inte förrän brudgummen höjde ett ögonbryn som hon blev medveten om tystnaden som följde prästens ord. Så uppslukad av eufori hade hon missat att det var hennes tur. Med en hes, stadig röst sade hon ja och ceremonin fortsatte. De hade valt att låta prästen säga de vanliga löftena som mugglare använde istället för att skriva sina egna, de hade ingen anledning till att bevisa sin kärlek till varandra genom sådana löften. De var redan helt medvetna om varandras känslor._

 _"Ja, Xenophilius Lovegood, tar dig Pandora Blackwood, nu till min hustru att dela glödde och sorg med dig och vara dig trogen tills döden skiljer oss åt", sade Xeno med ett brett leende medan han hela tiden såg rakt in i hennes ögon. Hon kände sig plötsligt helt andlös när hon själv upprepade orden han nyss hade sagt. När han väl fick tillåtelse att kyssa henne kastade hon sina händer runt hans hand och drog honom närmare sig._

Pandora hade ett leende dansandes på sina läppar medan hon tänker tillbaka på sin bröllopsdag. Den hade sannerligen varit perfekt på alla sätt, och hon önskar att hon kunde få uppleva den igen. Uppleva känslan av att vara så hopplöst kär och inte ha några problem alls i världen att oroa sig för.

 _"Kom igen Pandora, sjung med nu", skrattar Xeno medan han snurrade runt med Luna samtidigt som han högljutt och falskt sjöng med till låten som spelades på radion och hon skrattade när hon såg det fåniga leendet som sträckte sig över hans och deras dotters ansikten._

 _"Du vet att jag hatar att sjunga när jag jobbar", protesterar hon och lät ljudet av hans röst och Lunas skratt mixad med musiken fylle hennes öron i det lilla rummet._

 _"Jag gillar inte att handla men jag gör det tillsammans med dig, älskling", sade Xeno flinandes och Pandora bet sig i läppen. Om hon skulle vara ärlig så hade hon inget att förlora på att sjunga, hon visste exakt vad som skulle och så länge hon följde stegen ordentligt i hennes plan på trollformeln så skulle allt gå bra. Dessutom hade hon sjungit medan hon jobbat förut, så det var inget farligt. Så med ett litet leende anslöt hon sig till sången._

 _Xeno flinade och kastade upp Luna i luften som tjöt av skratt medan han och Pandora fortsatte att bälta ut songen tillsammans._

 _"Got me wondering", sjöng Pandora så falskt hon förmådde innan något i hennes ögonvrå fångade hennes uppmärksamhet och hon såg hur Luna kom emot henne efter Xeno släppt ner henne och hon kunde höra Xeno skrika "LUNA NEJ!"_

 _Hans skrik fick henne att rycka till och med ett blixtbeslut kastade hon sig framåt, knuffade Luna bakåt i Xenos armar innan rummet exploderade. Hon såg sin man och dotter flyga genom rummet och kollidera med väggen. Hennes skrik var ljudlöst i den höga explosionen och det sista hon såg innan allt svartnade var hennes familjs livlösa kroppar._

Pandora slår armarna om sig själv och stannar, blicken fäst på den gråa himlen ovanför henne, knappt synlig genom den tjocka dimman. Den olyckan blev vändpunkten i hennes liv, för deras familjs liv. Hon kan fortfarande minnas vad som hände i det rummet och på St. Mungos lika klart som om ifall det hade hänt igår. Hon har tänkt tillbaka på den dagen så många gånger nu att det inte är några problem att ens försöka minnas det, i själva verket är hennes minnen så starka att hon praktiskt taget kan känna doften från sjukhuset. Den där sterila och fräna doften, en doft som Pandora alltid trott personalen med flit lät överta allas sinnen för att hindra dem att känna doften av sjukdom och död.

 _Pandora såg sig förvirrat omkring, försökte minnas vad som hänt och varför hon kände sig så drogad. Hon hade varit hemma… med Xeno och Luna… i ett rum, musik var inblandat… Hon bekämpade slöheten i sitt huvud genom att bestämt skaka på det för att rensa det och slöt sina ögon. Tvingade sig själv att minnas vad som hade hänt. Det hade varit en olycka… hennes trollformel hade slagit snett… Xeno och Lunas livlösa kroppar intill väggen… Förskräckt slog hon upp ögonen och såg sig oroligt om, hon insåg nu att hon befann sig på St. Mungos. Familjen Weasley måste ha sett, eller åtminstone hört, explosionen. Men vart var hennes make och dotter?_

 _Desperat försökte hon tillkalla en av helarna men hon skyndade bara förbi henne, muttrandes om att hon behövde någon trolldryck. Pandora försökte igen men den andra kvinnan svarade inte. Alla skyndade bara förbi henne. Varför berättade ingen för henne vad som hänt, hur Xeno och Luna mådde? Något var fruktansvärt fel, hon kände det på sig. Borde personalen inte informera henne om hennes familjs tillstånd? Att höra hennes efternamn ryckte henne tillslut ur hennes funderingar._

 _"… Lovegood. Vi är rädd att vi måste meddela att vi inte kunde göra någonting för att rädda er partner. Det var försent redan innan ni anlände här. Jag är så ledsen", sade mannen iklädd en vit rock, hälaren som måste ha försökt rädda livet på dem._

 _Ett skrik av sorg slet sig från hennes strupe, det kunde inte vara sant, inte nu. De hade startat sin egna familj. De hade pratat om att ge Luna ett syskon. Hennes armar slingrade sig mot hennes midja, som om hon försökte hålla ihop sig själv, som om det skulle hindra henne från att känna som om hon gick i tusen bitar, som om hela hennes liv gått i spillror. Förneka att hennes liv hade gått i spillror. Hon kramade om sig själv hårdare…_

 _"Min dotter, var är min Luna!" skrek hon förtvivlat. Vart var Luna, var hennes lilla måne förlorad. Deras dotter kunde inte vara död._

 _"Du behöver inte oroa dig. Allt er dotter hade var ett sår i huvudet och några skrapsår, vi helade det snabbt. En från personalen ser efter henne, hon mår bra om lite chockad. Men vi måste varna er, hon vet ännu inte om vad som hänt. Men det löser sig, du behöver inte oroa dig över det just nu."_

 _Pandora fick en galen lust att skratta när hon hörde det, och det var vad hon gjorde. Skrattade åt helarens ord som om hon inte behövde oroa sig för något. Hon hade förlorat så mycket, vad fanns det inte att oroa sig för. Hon skrattade tills tårarna rann, tills skrattet avtog och ersattes av hysteriska snyftningar._

Pandora biter sig i läppen och sluter åter igen ögonen. En liten stund till, om så bara för några minuter vill hon låtsas att den verkligheten inte finns, att det bara är ytterligare en mardröm hon inte kan vakna ur. Att Xeno ska skaka hennes arm lätt, trycka en kyss mot hennes kind och försäkra henne om att inget kommer att hända, att hon är otrolig och hennes förtrollningar inte utgör någon fara. Att hon inte står framför graven. Det är självklart omöjligt, men det får henne att må bättre även om det bara är för stunden.

 _Pandora var tillbaka i kyrkan. Samma kyrka som hon tio år tidigare hade gift sig i. Den här gången var det bara inte en lycklig händelse, hon såg inte fram till ceremonin, hon var inte iklädd en ljusgul bröllopsklänning och det fans ingen altargång att gå igenom med allas ögon på sig den här gången. Istället hade hon låst in sig, gömt sig i badrummet längst bak i kyrkan och satt nersjunken på golvet framför spegeln medan hon försökte andas normalt. Hon hade redan varit där inne i tio minuter, och hon ville inte gömma sig mer. Hon ville synas, bli tröstad, få veta att allting skulle bli bra. På ostadiga ben ställde hon sig upp och såg sig i spegeln. Hennes ansikte var likblekt och hennes ögon röda av gråt. Hon drog in flera djupa andetag innan hon vände på klacken och gick genom dörren. Hon stannade nästan på direkten utanför badrummet och drog i sin mörkblåa klänning så den skulle räcka nedanför hennes knän innan hon fortsatte längre in i kyrkan. Överallt mumlade folk uppmuntringar, vänliga ord för tröst._

 _Allra längst fram kunde hon se kistan omgiven av blommor och foton. Hon blinkade bort tårarna som brände bakom ögonlocken medan hon närmade sig kistan. Bakom henne, hårt kramad emot hennes mammas kropp, hörde hon sin dotter gråta, men hon stängde ut ljudet. Hon kunde inte hantera att hennes lilla måne var så upprörd, att hon aldrig slutade gråta. Inte när kistan snart skulle bäras ut och bli begraven. Inte när hela hennes liv skulle försvinna ner i jorden._

Pandora böjer sig ner och ser sin dotter sittandes på huk framför graven rakt i ögonen. Silvergråa ögon så lika hennes egna stirra tillbaka på henne, det är åtminstone vad det känns som. Hon önskar att det var så. Tillslut ser hon själv ner på graven och det är som om namnet på den hemsöker henne, hånar henne för att hennes drömliv förlorades i ett ögonblick. Där, under en ingraverad ros i en triangel, stirrar hennes egna namn tillbaka på henne. Pandora Silena Lovegood. Hon kväver en snyftning innan hon vänder sig om och ser på Xeno. Trots att det snart gått två år sen olyckan så besöker han och Luna fortfarande hennes grav varje vecka för att hälsa på henne. Hon önskar bara att hon kunde prata med honom, berätta att hon alltid är med och ser efter dem. Hon kanske är död och inte kan kommunicera eller vara med dem, men en sak är säker. Hon kommer alltid se efter dem, på ett sätt kan man säga att Pandora har blivit Xenos och Lunas skyddsängel, för hon tänker inte låta någon skada komma till dem om hon kan se till det.

Pandora Lovegood blev endast 29 år gammal. När hon var femton bjöd Xeno ut henne, när hon var arton arton förlovade de sig och ett år senare var de gifta. Vid tjugonio år råkade hon ut för en olycka tillsammans med sin familj när hon experimenterade med en ny trollformel. En olycka som klamrade hennes liv. Hon vet inte varför, men hon kom tillbaka som något… hon var inte säker på vad hon var, hon är inget spöke och ingen, varken levande, död eller djur kan se henne. Så hon vandrar ensam runt, ohörd och osynlig för alla medan hon sakta tvingas se sin dotter växa upp och kämpa utan henne. Se Xeno sakta bli mer oförsiktig och en aning galnare för varje år. Hon hoppades att hon en dag skulle kunna återförenas med Xeno och sin måne Luna. Men hon vet att det är länge till dess och för tillfället står hon med sin dotter sittandes vid sina fötter och en blek hand på sin makes axel medan de tillsammans stirrar ner på viloplatsen för hennes kropp. Alla tre av dem förlorade i minnen från bättre tider.

* * *

AN: Så ni får gärna säga vad ni tyckte om den. Jag är nyfiken. Det här är självklart bara min syn på Xenos och Pandoras förhållande. Tills vi hörs nästa gång, ha det bra


End file.
